Friendship's Broken Heart
by Az7rehatred
Summary: When Konata befriends an otaku, Samiko, Kagami begins to question her friendship with Konata and isolates herself from the group. Realizing how much they have lost, Konata and Tsukasa decide to try and convince Kagami to return to the group.
1. Who's That?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Lucky Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Silent Newcomer**

Konata and Tsukasa were hanging out together during the lunch break. As usual they were waiting for their friends Miyuki and Kagami to arrive.

"Is something wrong Konata?" Tsukasa asked.

While she wasn't always one to understand the gist of things, even Tsukasa could understand that Konata wasn't her usual self today. The otaku was usually dozing off from staying up at night playing net games. Instead however, she seemed almost restless.

"Hey Tsukasa, have you ever felt that you're being watched?" asked Konata.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa responded in panic. Konata's question felt like something that belonged in her anime and manga, which made it awkward to answer. But when Tsukasa noticed that Konata was staring at a girl at the back of the classroom, she could almost see what she meant.

"That girl has occasionally been staring at me for the past couple of days. Every time I turn towards her, she seems to stare at her desk. It's getting kind of creepy." Konata explained. The girl she was talking about could have been mistaken for anyone else, given her clean brown ponytail. The only thing that was distinctive about her were her deep yellow eyes and blank expression.

"Do you know her?" Tsukasa asked in curiosity.

"Hmmmm. Come to think of it, I met her once at the cosplay cafe I work at. I was serving her while cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya. She was taking her time ordering so I had to yell at her to keep in-character. She did eventually order but when I came back to serve her, she laid her head on the table and cried. I had to keep in character because I was still on duty, so I berated her. It was the first time I had been faced with such a situation." Konata explained. Tsukasa seemed to feel sorry for the girl.

"People can cry over the most absurd things. I remember when Tsukasa used to cry over ice cream she spilled, or when she tripped over from running." Kagami proclaimed remorselessly.

"Sis!" Tsukasa responded with a gesture of embarrassment on her face. While the three girls were conversing with each other, Miyuki walked up to them and sat down at her usual place.

"Oh hey Miyuki." Konata was the first to greet her.

"Hello Kona-chan." Miyuki greeted her back. Shortly afterwards, Konata returned to staring at the girl she had mentioned to Tsukasa.

"What's wrong Konata? You're not usually the type to stare around like that." Kagami pointed out. Being used to Konata's antics, Kagami would be the first one to notice if Konata was acting differently.

"Konata said that girl over there keeps staring at her but looks away every time Konata tries to look at her. She might be mad at Konata since she made her cry at work." Tsukasa told Kagami.

"Konata making someone else cry! What on earth did you do to make that happen?" Kagami asked teasingly. She was trying very hard to hold back her laughter, which Konata noticed in frustration.

"It was a part of Haruhi's character! Cosplaying is serious business, you never give into emotional provocation!" Konata boldly declared.

"No wonder. How do cosplay cafes even stay in business if they treat customers in the way anime characters would?" Kagami responsively questioned. From her experience at the cosplay cafe Konata worked at, she could almost feel for the girl that Konata was talking about.

"Compared to a regular cafe, being served by a maid is a experience! But anyway, I treated all customers the same way while cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya, but that girl is the first one to ever cry over it. It's funny though, you don't ever see people cry over that kind of stuff in anime and manga." Konata pointed out.

"The girl you served may have been sensitive to your behavior. Perhaps she shows interest in our conversation, but can't put forth her feelings through words or action." Miyuki stated.

"That's...odd." said Konata.


	2. Yay new Friend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Lucky Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Big Otaku, Small Otaku**

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were all outside of Ryōō High School, ready to part ways. Unknown to any of them, the brown-haired girl previously mentioned by Konata was watching them from behind.

_"This is my chance. I have to approach them now."_ She reminded herself while slowly walking up to the group of girls. It soon occurred to her that she wasn't acting fast enough, and that they would be gone soon.

_"The next exam's coming up soon. If I don't do this...well, I don't want to think what will happen to me."_ While thinking to herself, Konata's group was already getting ahead of her. Panicked, she knew that she had to muster her courage, and ran over to the girls.

"KONATA!"

"Huh!" Konata suddenly became surprised. This voice definitely wasn't familiar to her. She turned to her friends to see if they had any idea, but they were just as confused. The four girls turned around to see the quiet brown-haired girl behind them, trying to catch her breath. Konata was surprised that this girl had finally approached her, even if it was awkwardly done. Konata wasn't really sure what to say in this situation. The girl could easily pass for a stranger, but she knew that it went further than that.

"Sorry to bother you. Your name is Konata Izumi, is it?" The girl asked, pointing at Konata while looking at the floor.

"If you're going to come and interrupt us, you should at least tell us your name." Kagami butted in.

"Im Samiko. I've wanted to talk to you for a while Konata, it's just..." Samiko introduced herself, ignoring Kagami's comment.

"You're upset about what happened at the cosplay cafe, aren't you?" Konata theorized. Samiko's face appeared to be in shock from this statement, as if she wasn't expecting Konata to remember something like that.

"Im sorry if I hurt your feelings back then. I had to stay with Haruhi's character to keep a good reputation in the cafe." Konata continued.

"Im..sorry about what I did as well. I must have put you in a hard spot, and you were just trying to do your job. The truth is, I really like anime and manga, but I think I wasn't ready for entering a cosplay cafe." Samiko apologized.

"I wanted to speak to you because I heard that you're an otaku." Samiko requested.

"You're an otaku too?" Konata asked in curiosity. Kagami didn't like the direction the conversation was heading in.

"Ok, we'd better head off now." Kagami reminded the group.

"Wait, can I meet up with you at school tomorrow?" Samiko asked.

"If you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow, feel free to!" Konata called out as she walked off with Kagami and Tsukasa.

_"Yes! Everything went better than I thought it would. Now I can rest easy."_ Samiko thought to herself in triumph.

* * *

The next day at school, Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, but oddly enough not Kagami, were all sitting at their usual spot in their lunch break. Samiko, who was feeling a lot more confident, walked over to Konata.

"You can take Kagami's seat if you like." Konata offered as Samiko nervously sat with the girls.

"Isn't there one more of you?" Samiko asked in confusion.

"Sis sometimes hangs out with friends from her class." Tsukasa explained.

_"I get it. They're both sisters."_ Samiko thought to herself.

"Call me out if Im wrong, but is your name Tsukasa? And yours is Miyuki?" Samiko asked the respective girls who responded with a simple "Yes".

"Your sister's name is Kagami right?" Samiko further asked Tsukasa.

"Uhh, yes." Tsukasa responded. She felt somewhat insecure that this girl seemed to know their names already.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I've taken an interest into your group. You see, I don't really have any friends, so I liked to listen onto your conversations." Samiko admitted.

"You're more than welcome here Samiko if that's what your worried about." said Miyuki.

"So Konata. I've heard that you like anime, manga, online gaming, and that sort of stuff." Samiko turned to Konata with a strange enthusiasm about her.

"Of course." Konata replied boldly.

* * *

After admitting her otaku interests to Konata, Samiko asked if she could stay the night at Konata's. One would think that the time would have been too early, but the two had become surprisingly good friends over that one day at school. Most of the time they spent conversing along with Tsukasa and Miyuki was indeed dedicated to the fine art of otaku-ing. Tsukasa and Miyuki didn't really understand everything that went on but stayed with the two otakus regardless.

After work, Konata arrived home alongside with Samiko, who had made a detour to her home to pick up some essentials, as well as request permission from her parents. They were all too happy to hear that their daughter had made a friend.

Konata and Samiko advanced through the Izumi household until they found Sojiro sitting at his laptop.

"Hey dad, I have a visitor." Konata greeted her dad, who turned his attention to them.

"This is Samiko. She's a friend I made the other day." Konata introduced Samiko.

"Hi." Samiko responded.

"Didn't expect to have any visitors. Sure, you're welcome to stay." Sojiro replied. He trusted his daughter's sense of judgement, and was happy enough to let a girl stay over.


	3. Wanna Study?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Lucky Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hello there Friend'**

Konata and Samiko were sitting in the former's room in the continuation of the night-over. Despite having become very good friends with this new girl, Konata did not know much about her personally.

"Samiko, I was just wondering. I know that you're an otaku like me, but what exactly are you interested in?" Konata asked in curiosity.

"Well, I like watching anime in my room and looking up anime blogs." Samiko admitted.

"So you're interests are small huh?"

"Yeah. I tend to get lonely so I watch anime to pass the time. But the time passes by before I know it!"

"I know what you mean. I'm always starting up an online quest with by friends over the net, but right when Im into things the sun seems to come out."

"Im not really into playing online games."

"You're missing out on a lot. That reminds me, if you're only into watching anime by yourself, does that mean.."

"Yes. I don't really have any other friends. You're the first otaku friend I've ever made. I may not show it, but being able to hang out with another otaku for once is really exciting."

"In that case, I have a lot to show you. It's a good thing we can spend the next few days together without worrying about school."

* * *

The night Konata and Samiko spent together passed quickly, almost too so. It was now morning and the two girls were spending more time in Konata's room.

"Hey Konata, do you know how to answer this question?" Samiko held her maths homework in front of Konata.

"You bought your homework along!" Konata asked in shock.

"Yes. I thought that this would be a good opportunity since I always see you do well whenever you hand it in. I thought you could help me." Samiko asked naively. This shocked Konata even more. Apparently Samiko thought that Konata did her homework by herself because she actually handed it in at all.

"To tell you the truth, I just go over and copy Kagami's notes instead of doing it myself." Koanta casually admitted.

"You copy your friend's homework?" Samiko asked.

"Don't worry, Kagami's always there for me as a friend."

_"Actually, that would make sense. If she does the same kind of thing in her spare time as I do, the she would need somebody like Kagami."_ Samiko thought.

"I haven't done my homework either. I'll just call Kagami up and we'll head to her place." Konata suggested.

* * *

Kagami was greeted at her door by a rather eager Konata.

"Huh, didn't expect you to arrive this early. Fine, come on in." Kagami reluctantly greeted the blue-haired otaku. She shortly noticed somebody else standing with Konata, albeit a few steps away. Kagami stared at the newcomer, almost as if she was disgusted.

"I presume you're here for the same reason as Konata." Samiko cringed from Kagami's words and did not respond to her question. Regardless, Kagami let the two girls in to do their thing. As she led them into the house, Samiko began to wonder.

"Where's Tsukasa? Is she out somewhere?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Don't worry about her, she always sleeps in on days off." Kagami responded remorselessly.

"Well Samiko here told me that she wanted to do some studying, so we came over here." Konata told her tsundere friend.

"Ah, good for you. Im glad you're at least concerned about your future, unlike somebody else I know." Kagami had a sudden change about Samiko.

* * *

The three girls were sitting in the Hiiragi's living room doing some study. Kagami was hard at work while Konata looked as if she was going to collapse from mental exhaustion. Samiko was just staring at her paper.

"Kagami, do you know the answer to this question?" Konata moaned.

"To think I thought that you actually wanted to do some proper studying." Kagami said bitterly.

_"Man, I shouldn't have mentioned to her that Samiko wanted to study. Now I have us both dragged into this mess, and all we wanted to do was copy her homework."_ Konata thought, resting her head on the desk in defeat.

"It's great that you want to study for the next exam Samiko. If you need any help, just ask me! Just as long as you don't end up like Konata over there." Kagami said.

_"Arrgh. This is even more boring than I thought it would be. I thought that Samiko would have just asked to copy Kagami's homework, not actually attempt to do it."_ Konata thought as she saw Kagami interact with Samiko.

* * *

Konata and Samiko had just left the Hiiragi residence. Konata looked completely exhausted while Samiko seemed to be happy.

"Man, I didn't expect you to spend that much time studying with Kagami" said Konata.

"Sorry. We completed the homework set for the time off school together." Samiko revealed.

"Really? So that means I can copy your homework, right?" Konata asked.

"Uhhh, if you want to." Samiko responded doubtingly.

"Alright. You can come back to my place and we can get started!" Konata said excitedly.

* * *

Konata and Samiko were sitting amongst Tsukasa and Miyuki at lunch. The two otaku rested their heads on the desk in despair, with both Tsukasa and Miyuki confused about the what was going on between them.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukasa asked.

"We were made to do the homework set out for us over our days off again!" Konata grumbled.

"Im sorry. I thought I had all the answers right." Samiko said in apology.

"But you were studying with Kagami! How could you mess up the homework!" Konata asked.

"Maybe you should stop copying people's homework and attempt it yourself." Kagami butted in, standing between Konata and Samiko because there was nowhere for her to sit.

"Kagami! We're supposed to rely on you for homework! How did you mess things up for Samiko!" Konata asked in a demanding, yet teasing way.

"I didn't mess up. Look Samiko, I'm glad that you at least tried to study. But next time you've finished, could you at least show me what you did?" Kagami told the brown-haired girl.

"Sorry about that." Samiko responded.

"Don't be afraid to ask more often. I can help you redo the homework you failed if you want to." Kagami offered.

"Yes please."

* * *

Samiko greeted Konata outside the Izumi residence. Konata was overcome with a feeling of joy as Samiko felt the same way.

"So how did it go?" Konata asked in a sense of excitement.

"I redid the homework with Kagami. She told me I did well and was more than welcome to come back for a study lesson. And that you should come along sometime. You can copy what I did if you want to." Samiko told her in joy. Konata smiled as she let her into her house.


	4. Patience's End

Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Lucky Star.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Error**

Kagami was sitting with her other friends, Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi at lunch time.

"So Hiiragi, I notice that you've been sitting with us more often." Misao pointed out.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Kagami replied coldly.

"Did something happen between you and Chibikko?" Misao asked.

"As a matter of fact, Konata made a new friend. You know the one that's been popping in to see me about homework nearly every day?"

"No wonder. You're so dedicated to your studies that everybody wants to see you for help!" Misao implied in her usual teasing manner, which visibly annoyed Kagami.

"The point is that Konata doesn't seem to talk to me as much now because her new friend Samiko keeps studying with me, and gives Konata the answers to copy down."

"But of course. Now that Chibikko has a new friend to leech off she doesn't need you anymore." Misao stated. Perhaps she wasn't being serious when she said that, but for some reason, it really got to Kagami.

_"Is that all my friendship meant to Konata? Was she only hanging around me to breeze through school because she was too into her hobbies?"_ Kagami was deep in thought.

"Regardless, Im really glad you can spend your time with us, Hiiragi."

* * *

While Kagami was spending her time with Misao and Ayano, Konata, Samiko and Tsukasa were sitting at their usual place.

"Sis hasn't been spending any time with us this week." Tsukasa said with concern.

"Yeah I know. It's just not like to her spend this much time away from us." Konata replied with the same worry.

"At least she still lets me see her if I have any problems. We seem to get along well." Samiko added.

"Samiko, if you're heading over to Kagami's this afternoon I'll come along." Konata requested.

* * *

Konata and Samiko arrived at the Hiiragi residence. It had been exactly a week since the two had arrived to study. The two otaku were greeted by Kagami once again.

"Hey. Come on in." Kagami offered, though her voice sounded rather dry. The three girls advanced through the Hiiragi residence, which Samiko was well acquainted to after coming nearly every day for exactly a week. She knew the Hiiragi parents quite well, though Inori and Matsuri weren't around often but knew her none the less. And of course she was all the familiar with Kagami's airhead sister, Tsukasa. The three girls entered the Hiiragi living room and immediately set-up for studying. Except for Konata of course.

"If you're not going to study with us, what was point of even coming here?" Kagami asked. Konata knew all too well that Kagami was a realist, but for some reason her voice seemed antagonistically aimed towards Konata. This didn't worry the blue-haired otaku though.

"Don't worry, I can just get some gaming in on your PS2!" Konata casually responded as she proceeded to switch on the Hiiragi's resident PS2 console.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Kagami suddenly roared. This unusual behavior attracted the attention of both Samiko and Konata, shocking the former. The latter had known Kagami for quite a while and usually knew what to expect, but not this. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kagami? You're not usually like this." Konata pointed out.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I JUST REALIZED THAT THE ONLY REASON I WAS YOUR FRIEND WAS BECAUSE YOU COULD USE ME TO COPY HOMEWORK! BUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE SAMIKO TO LEECH FROM, YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE, DO YOU! YOU'RE TOO INTO YOUR RIDICULOUS HOBBIES TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE, SO YOU HAVE TO USE OTHERS TO GET THROUGH 'TRIVIAL' MATTERS SUCH AS HOMEWORK! DID I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU BACK THEN, OR EVER!" After her outrage, Kagami took some time to catch her breath. Perhaps she could have continued her angry rant, but she didn't once she saw the state she had put her friends were in. Konata wasn't affected much, but was still shocked. Samiko and a rudely awoken Tsukasa had taken the brunt of Kagami's rant. Both of them were crying for their own reasons. Samiko was highly sensitive to sound, while Tsukasa on the other hand was scared that Kagami was acting this way.

_"What have I done!"_ Kagami thought in guilt as she looked at Samiko and Tsukasa. Her yelling had indefinitely attracted the attention of her parents, Miki and Tadao Hiiragi.

"Is something wrong Kagami?" Kagami's dad had always had a calm feel about him but he never lost any firmness about him. Having attracted the attention of her parents made Kagami panic on the inside. She just knew she was going to get it. Surprisingly enough, she began to break down in the same way as Tsukasa and Samiko. Kagami's parents then turned to Konata, who was the least affected by everything that had happened.

"By the looks of it, these girls must be going through something. If you don't mind, could you leave us to discuss the problem with them?" Tadao requested to Konata. He tried to say it in a way that didn't sound rude. Konata did what she was told without any ill will and moved to another room of the house.

_"Perhaps Kagami's right. Relying on her for getting any homework done. I always thought she was the kind of person that could put up with a lot. But it's not like what she thinks it is. My friendship with Samiko. If only I could make her understand."_ Konata thought to herself doubtingly.


	5. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Lucky Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kagami's Way**

Following up on their word, Kagami's mother approached the depressed tsundere, while Tadao comforted Tsukasa and Samiko.

"By the sound of things Kagami, it seems that you're angry with Konata about something." Kagami's mom, Miki, asked. It took Kagami a while to wipe away her tears to give a response. She recovered from her situation surprisingly quickly.

"It's true. I don't know why I was ever her friend." Kagami said bitterly.

"From my experience you two used to always get along even when Konata teased you."

"The only reason Konata wanted to be my friend was to copy my homework. Samiko actually studies with me."

"Perhaps you need time to think about things. Konata may not be as bad as you think."

"If you was in my situation you'd probably think otherwise." While Kagami was speaking with her mother, Tadao was struggling to get a word out of Samiko, until the brown-haired girl got over her whimpering and spoke.

"Im sorry. It's just that Im very sensitive to sudden sounds, especially if it's emotional tension. I didn't mean to bother you." Samiko apologized modestly. With that, Tadao turned to his daughter Tsukasa, who was getting over her whimpering fairly quickly.

"Are you alright Tsukasa?" He waited for Tsukasa to finish crying before she spoke.

"I didn't think that sis could be that scary." Tsukasa said in timidity. Kagami looked over to her in guilt.

"Im so sorry it had to come to that Tsukasa. It's just that...a lot of anger has been dwelling up inside of me recently." Kagami admitted in apology.

"Is this why you haven't been sitting with us at school?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry Samiko, it's just that, I was able to put up with Konata, but I didn't want to have to put up with another. That's why I didn't want to sit with you the day after you approached us to befriend Konata. But when I saw that you had an interest in studying unlike Konata, I knew you were definitely different from her."

"But..that doesn't explain why you haven't been sitting with us ever since Konata befriended Samiko." Tsukasa pointed out.

"I didn't sit with you even after Samiko started studying with me because I started to feel frustrated. It's like I was comparing her with Konata. I always thought that full-blown otaku were exactly like Konata, but Samiko proved me wrong. That's when I realized that compared to Samiko it was like Konata was using me. Every day I would continue to question my friendship with Konata until it got to this breaking point." Kagami admitted.

* * *

Kagami was spending yet another lunch time with her peers Misao and Ayano. But this time Samiko was sitting amongst the girls of class Hikaru Sakuraba.

"So you've come to join up with Hiiragi have you?" Misao asked in her usual cheerful disposition.

"Yeah. Exams are coming up, so we're going to study in the library." Samiko declared.

"If you two want to come with us then by all means do so." said Kagami.

* * *

With that, Misao and Ayano made their way to the library to do some studying. Kagami and Samiko were serious about what they were doing, but Misao had her head on the desk in boredom. Ayano was trying to comfort the bored Misao.

"Man, studying's such a chore! You're no fun Hiiragi!" Misao said in a playful, yet bored tone.

"If you came here with us just so you could spend your time with me, it was a mistake." Kagami warned.

_"Sheesh, this girl's exactly like Konata!"_ thought Kagami to her dismay.

"All you do is study like a robot Hiiragi. Come on, why don't you hang out with us!" Misao playfully nudged the tsundere, who seemed to be irritated.

"Unlike you, Samiko and I actually HAVE A FUTURE! Don't hang out with me if you're not going to buckle down and study." Kagami hissed.

"Do you really mean that Hiiragi?" Misao asked solemnly.

"Every bit of it." Kagami replied in a equally solemn tone. Misao looked as if she was going to cry, so Ayano guided her out of the room. Kagami's behavior seemed like deja vu to Samiko, who wasn't fazed by Kagami's harshness.

"Kagami...why did you do that to her?" Samiko asked.

"She was annoying me."

"It's like you only care about studying. Were you always like this with your friends?"

"Come to think of it, no I wasn't. It's just that, for the first time I've met somebody who really is serious about studying with me. Now it feels like nothing else matters."

"Is that why you stopped hanging out with Konata and the others?"

"It's not that I wanted to avoid them all. It was just Konata who was annoying me."

"If you ask me, I think Konata is really lucky to have you as a friend. You're always there to help her."

"That's the point. Perhaps she thought she was lucky to have me as a friend, but was I lucky to have her as a friend!"

"Let me tell you something Kagami. Back when I was Junior High, I used to have some good friends I grew up with. But the moment I entered High School, they ended up going to different schools. I couldn't make any new friends, and found myself isolated. As that happened, I got into the otaku hobby and found my grades falling fast. My parents always had high expectations of me, and were disappointed that I had fallen so far behind. Every day I would spend my time at school alone. I then realized that everyone else could look forward to coming to school for their friends, but I didn't have any. I wondered if there was any point in even coming to school, or living. It was then that I met Konata. I knew there were many people all over Japan that loved and grew up with anime, but Konata loved it as much as I did. I then spent my time at school observing her along with the friends she had. I wanted to be with them so badly. Every day I would try to gather up the courage to speak with Koanta. I found it easier if she was alone, but having friends with her made me nervous. I eventually did get to speak to her, and finally befriended her. I was so happy that I could hang out with somebody who was interested in the same thing as I was."

"But you're different from Konata. You actually study unlike her, even if you only do so with me. What you've told me doesn't seem entirely true, or am I missing something?"

"What I said about wanting to be with somebody who was interested in the same thing wasn't the only reason I was interested in Konata as you may have picked up from my story. I also wanted to be with somebody who could help me study. I always saw Konata hand in her homework most of the time without a problem, so I thought she could help me excel at my studies."

"But she told you that she 'her' homework was actually copied from ME, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. When she told me about you, I wanted to use it to my advantage. I was originally going to do what she did when she got to yours until she claimed that I told her that I wanted to 'study' at yours. I decided to really try and study with you because I wanted to stay on your good side, having known you from observation."

"I'm surprised that you admitted all that."

"Don't take everything that's happened the wrong way. I wanted to spend time with Konata for my interests but once I realized that she was getting help from you I wanted to do the same."

"So, you befriended Konata for two reasons, one of which was a misunderstanding, and because of that you're using me for your studies? You're even worse than she is!"

"What? No, you're not thinking about it in the right way!"

"You can forget about getting any more help from me! Go back to spending time with Konata!" Kagami said in frustration. She began to pack up her studying tools and left Samiko behind, as it was nearly time for class to start again.

_"Kagami. Are you going to do this to all your friends? If you do...you'll end up the same way I did."_ Samiko thought in concern.


	6. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Lucky Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Final Solution**

That day at school without Samiko or Kagami's company had left Konata in a somewhat depressed state. She wasn't as active with her friends Tsukasa or Miyuki, who were trying to help Konata get better. Even after school, Kagami completely ignored Konata, taking Tsukasa with her. Konata was left with Samiko, who came back to the Izumi residence to discuss Kagami's new mentality towards the two otakus.

"So she left you too? You shouldn't worry about it too much, that girl's a natural tsundere." Konata casually reminded Samiko, trying her best to breeze through the situation as if it was nothing to worry about.

"Im not too sure. She left her other friends from her class, and not to mention that you haven't really been yourself today."

"We can still talk to each other though. Im sure Kagami will return to her usual self with time."

"You may be right, but I need her. Can't study for the next exam without her."

"You're worried about that? Don't sweat it, I'll just pull a all-nighter for that kind of thing."

"That's not the point. I NEED Kagami in order to study for the next exam. If I don't do good on the next exam, it's lights out."

"I don't get it. It almost sounded like your life depends on it."

"It essentially does. You see I've been doing horribly at school prior to meeting you. I was told to improve my grades or I'd never pass. Also I think that you'd like to spend time with Kagami again. We need to make up with her."

"If you put it that way, we have to get back together with Kagami. I need her or else I won't have anyone to copy homework from!"

"Perhaps we should try and speak to her tomorrow at school."

* * *

The next day Konata, Samiko and Miyuki were sitting down in their usual place. Tsukasa soon arrived, something that the two otaku eagerly anticipated as they knew she'd bring news of Kagami.

"Morning Tsukasa." Konata casually greeted.

"Good morning Konata." Tsukasa replied cheerfully.

"Any news about Kagami?" Samiko asked.

"She doesn't seem to want anything to do with you." Tsukasa responded in melancholy.

"Ever since this is all happened, sis hasn't been the same to me. It's like she's more difficult to approach." Tsukasa continued.

"Perhaps Kagami-san has a lot on her mind. She may feel that she's been replaced by Samiko-san as a friend." Miyuki suggested in her normal tone, as if she was unaffected by everything that had been going on.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." Tsukasa said in awe.

"Regardless, we need to let Kagami know that she belongs with us." said Samiko.

* * *

The four girls headed to Kagami's homeroom, but she was not there. Instead, they found a bored Misao and mild-mannered Ayano awaiting them.

"Kagami's not with you?" Konata asked, as if half-expecting things to have turned out this way.

"Hiiragi's gone and abandoned us." Misao told the girls in a weak tone unlike that of her usual.

"Not that I'd expect Kagami to be hanging out here if she's been avoiding me."

"Hmph. It's all your fault anyway for leeching off Hiiragi anyway. Now she thinks the same way about her best friends." Misao said in a unusually bitter tone.

"Kagami should be in the study room. Let's go there." Samiko butted in. All the other girls looked at her in agreement.

* * *

As expected, the girls found Kagami studying. She seemed to be very bored, something all of the girls could pick up.

"What do you want?" Kagami bitterly turned to Konata who casually approached her.

"Just here to say hello." Konata responded as if she was in any normal conversation with her tsundere friend.

"Im busy studying. Get lost."

"Come on, you don't want to sit there all day. You'll turn into a poor lonely ghost." Konata was getting into her usual teasing routine.

"You don't wanna be lonely forever poor tsundere." Konata continued on. She was hoping to get a good reaction out of her like old days but instead got something else.

"Oh, that's funny. What about you and your otaku hobbies? You're the one who sits there doing nothing." The girls were somewhat shocked at Kagami's behavior. They had to wonder whether she was going to stay this way forever.

"Kagami, I have to ask you. When I became Konata's friend, did you feel left out?" Samiko asked, taking Miyuki's theory into action.

_"No, she's wrong. That was never the case. Or was it? Did I really isolate myself from Konata because she was spending all her time with another friend? She didn't mean THAT much to me as a friend, did she?"_ Kagami asked herself deep in thought.

"No. I realized that Konata, Misao, and even Samiko were just out there to use me." Kagami responded bitterly. The three girls mentioned by Kagami were saddened to hear this from the tsundere herself.

"Use you? No Kagami, you're our friend!" Konata replied.

"Yeah Hiiragi. You're lots of fun to have around!" Misao added.

"Oh really?" Kagami responded.

"Sis." Kagami responded by turning to a sad Tsukasa. The tsundere started to feel sorry for her sister.

"Even though I may not have a lot to do with this, but lately I've noticed that you haven't been the same at home. It's like you've isolated yourself. It scares me to think that you're acting this way. Do you really want to leave your best friends behind?" Tsukasa continued. For once she standing up for her friends to try and help them rather than sit out.

"..." Kagami didn't respond.

"You may think that Konata uses you, but do you remember the times you actually ENJOYED spending with her?" Tsukasa pleaded. Kagami realized what Tsukasa meant. Thinking back to the past few days, she realized that they weren't the same for her either. They had been very, very lonely. Being with her friends did make her happy. Sure, they didn't always offer her anything materialistic of any kind, but they were always there for her. She had always put up with both Konata and Misao as friends despite their constant teasing, but they were only doing it for fun, never to hurt her. Samiko was also fun to be around with, she didn't have a dominating personality or anything and made the long hours of studying more fun, even if she didn't actually enjoy doing it. But then again, who did? Kagami only studied because she was concerned about her future, as well as her friends.

"You're right Tsukasa. Konata, Misao, Samiko, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came about me." Kagami was finally back to her usual self.

"You really mean that!" Misao asked in excitement.

"Yes." Kagami said with a warm smile.

"Kagami, glad to have you back!" Konata hugged her friend playfully, who didn't seem to mind. It was as if she hadn't seen her friends for a very long time.

"You should all feel lucky to have Kagami as a friend. I know that if I didn't have somebody like her around, I would be struggling. Why don't we all study for the next test together?" Samiko suggested to her friends. This made the others think, especially Konata and Misao.

"I hate to say this, but Samiko's right. After all, Kagami's there for us all the time." said Konata. Knowing that there was some time before the next class, all of the girls got together with Kagami to study for the next test. She was flattered. This made her glad to have such good friends.


	7. Finish

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Lucky Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Happy Again...**

It was a week until the next exam, and the girls got together every day to study for it. Konata and Misao would sometimes complain, but they seemed to know deep inside that it would mean a lot to Kagami. Not to mention that they wanted to make up to her for the previous incident. Once the exam results had come, the girls had all found that they all managed to score above 90, even if some of the results differed.

Samiko decided to become more independent after the exam. She would contact the girls through electronic means if necessary, but felt that she was interfering with the girl's relationship. But even with that, she had taught Konata and the others to appreciate their friendship and how important it really is.


End file.
